Deals and Duty
by leviadrache
Summary: Serra knows Gaillard knows he's a traitor. Gaillard knows there's nothing he can do but play Serra's games.


warnings for abusive/unhealthy relationships

* * *

"What are you doing still doing now? It's getting late."

A ridiculous, unnecessary question and both of them know it. Serra smiles. He turns towards Gaillard.

"Nothing," he says and Gaillard frowns. Serra knows Gaillard knows that this is a lie, but he also knows that Gaillard already knows the answer to his question anyway and knows he can't do anything to stop Serra, and yeah. Both of them _know_, so at this point, there's no reason to ask things like this._  
_

The things that happen between them when 'it's getting late', as Gaillard likes to put it. It's somehow poetic, but mostly cute when he says it like this, because there's no real night on the moon. They use the time of the last place they've been to on earth; sleep when it's night time in Japan, get up when day starts in the land of the rising sun.

Well, now he's getting poetic. Probably the effect of spending time with Gaillard. For a moment, he wonders if he has a similar effect on the younger boy.

Gaillard's eyes are turned towards the floor, as he stands there, just a few meters away from Serra. Only when he's sure the other won't say anything or try to approach him (which would be too good to be true, really), Serra speaks up again. "You?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here? This isn't the part of the sanctuary you're in charge of. As far as I'm concerned, this is _my_ area."

And that's all he needs to make the other upset. Well, not visibly, since Gaillard is so well-behaved and proud and _boring_ – the perfect knight for his Aichi-san – and a good way to pass some time for Serra.

Not as young and innocent and cheerful as Rati, but also not as serious and calm as Neve. Serra has considered each of them, but in the end, Gaillard truly is the most fun to play with.

His point gets confirmed in the way those golden eyes slightly widen in horror. Cute. "I'm not, it's not what you, I –"

"Missed me?" He tries to keep the laughter out of his voice, at least for now. Who knows how far they'll go this time? The watch on his wrist tells him that it's rather early in the evening, but late enough for the other two knights to think they're already asleep.

"No," Gaillard shoots back, but a little too quickly. "I just. I just wanted to make sure you're sticking to our deal."

Serra feels like stepping closer to him and there's no reason to not do it. When he does, Gaillard takes a step back. Really cute.

"Our deal? Oh, I'm hurt." He dramatically grips the fabric on his chest, as if he was feeling pain in his chest. "So hurt. Does that mean you don't trust me, Gai~chan?"

The boy flinches at the nickname, but doesn't comment. Serra realizes Gaillard doesn't dare to be rude towards him, a fact that amuses him to no end. This definitely is something he needs to remember for later. He tilts his head, showing how he's waiting, no, expecting a proper response from the other. A moment of staring into cold, golden eyes and then.

"You never gave me a reason to trust you."

"But I gave you a reason to not betray me," Serra cheerfully point out and there it is again. The faint change in those pretty eyes as the only thing showing the anger boiling in Gaillard's chest.

He doesn't speak up, though, and approaching and stepping behind the boy is easy, so easy, when anger clouds his mind and he can't think properly. Serra knows exactly what's going on in his head. The moment he wraps his arms around Gaillard, his body tenses even further and when he puts his hands on the thin shoulders, the boy bites his lips.

Very cute indeed.

"Aren't you going to complain this time?"

Another unnecessary question, because they both know he would, but can't. Although unlike Gaillard, he can afford asking these things, can afford to make the other angry and upset, then hurt. Maybe, when the time has come, Serra hopes to make the younger boy dependent on him, make him demand more, make him _his_.

Not that it's going to be easy, but he's got the time and the patience to make things work out exactly the way he wants them to be. The French boy is only an extra, not absolutely needed for his plans, but a pleasant addition.

He leans closer to Gaillard as he lets his chin rest on the top of the blue hair. It's so easy to forget how small the passionate knight actually is. He hides in the way he talks and moves and stands and speaks, in the way he tries to act more mature than he is.

"I won't," Gaillard says hesitantly, against Serra's expectations.

"Oh? So you do remember your part of the deal?"

"It's kind of hard to forget," Gaillard replies, once again surprising Serra. But he has to admit it's more fun this way. He laughs into Gaillard's ear and the shudder he gets in response makes him even happier. The boy really is a good way to pass some time.

Letting go of Gaillard's waist, his hands travel over the lean chest up to his shoulder and then down to his wrists. They stay there for a second, squeezing the bony hands, before tracing the long fingers. Just then, Gaillard's muscles tense once again and Serra knows how hard it is for the boy to fight the temptation to push Serra away.

This boy definitely is too cute to be left alone.

He'd love to say something, comment on how they're literally holding hands, but he doesn't because he's curious to find out how well Gaillard will behave this time. Tightening his grip on the thin fingers, he waits for a moment.

A breath.

It's silent when he slips the rings off Gaillard's fingers.

He holds his breath then, waiting for any kind of reaction, anticipating to get shoved away or to get shouted at. There's even a slight chance that the boy will just throw a fit and run away, but him simply squeezing his eyes and his mouth shut is what Serra absolutely didn't expect. He grins.

The rings seem to be too tight. If he didn't know better, Serra would say it might be the reason Gaillard only rarely takes them off.

"Do you hate me?"

"Of cause I do."

"Why?" he asks with curiosity he doesn't need to fake. Even when he knows the answers, it's fun to tease and to play. It's the kind of conversation he really loves, but there's more to this. More to this situation, better things they could be doing, but he knows Gaillard still needs more time. Although it should get easier and quicker when he's used to this.

"Because you're a traitor, because you wanted to put the world in danger again, because you tricked us and Aichi-san."

"But you won't tell anyone. You let me do as I wish as long as I don't put the world and your precious Aichi-san in danger, right?" he whispers, slipping the two silver rings into the pockets of Gaillard's white pants, just in the way he knows it will make the boy still be able to feel them through the thin fabric. He knows Gaillard can feel the warmth of his hands as well. For a moment, Serra pauses, thinking he might get a reaction. When he doesn't, he pulls his hands out of the pockets and wraps his arms around the smaller body again, pulling it against his chest. "But you don't hate me as much you hate Kai Toshiki, do you?"

Gaillard gasps when Serra presses a quick kiss on the soft blue hair, shudders when Serra's hands find their way under his shirt, whimpers ever so quietly when Serra's mouth moves lower to bite the skin of his neck. (But really, thanks to the silence around them it's as loud as it needs to be.)

Shaking, Gaillard slowly but determined shakes his head. "There's nothing I hate more than Kai Toshiki." His voice is calm. "Though that doesn't mean I can't hate you as well."

"Good," Serra whispers, honestly pleased with the response he got. "I don't mind that."

He moves away and with a few pulls and touches, he makes Gaillard turn around to face him. A laugh and then he smashes their lips together, presses his mouth hard against Gaillard's, making him take one, two, three steps backwards, their lips never parting.

Only when Serra starts humming, Gaillard pulls away with disgusted face.

"This won't help us to fulfil our duty to Aichi-san."

"You know this has nothing to do with Aichi," he laughs. "It's to prove your loyalty to me."

Gaillard doesn't make any other sound, doesn't resist at all when Serra roughly shoves him against one of the pillars.


End file.
